


His Holiday

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien thinks about his version of Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Holiday

Damien didn't do Christmas. He was a thousand years old and lived before Christianity had taken hold.  He remained quiet as the others spoke of the holiday and their plans, he didn't want to ruin their joy.  He was happy enough to be 'alive' and be with Anita.  But as the solstice drew near his desire to celebrate _his_ holiday grew.  He'd have to talk to Nathaniel about how to approach Anita about a dual celebration.  Unless he lit a fire outside burning the traditional Yule log wouldn't be possible but there were other ways to celebrate the returning light


End file.
